


piece by piece

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Pregnancy, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	piece by piece

His eyes are wet with tears as the doctor explains to Abbie about "taking it easy" now that things were different. Things had changed and her stomach still fluttered remembering the look of defeat in his eyes as she broke down and the first swipe of his fingertips against her cheek bone in the softest brush of skin to skin.

Her hand instinctively rested on her belly now. She had forgotten to remind herself not to.around Jenny who hopped around and hollered like a fire jumper when she spotted the slightest motion. "No way! Nooooo way!" Jenny clapped her hands together "Abbie this is amazing!"

Ichabod stood in the doorway with a plate of (now) disgusting ham sandwiches and a sleeve of crackers. "Can I touch?" Jenny's eyes are wide in awe as she kneels in front of her sister. "No way. No freaking way".

*****

She sat for ten minutes before her ass was numb and got up out of the booth with a soft growl, that damn hand on her belly. Except now the small belly tucked under her low slung jeans gives it away.

The farther along she got, the farther away she got from " understanding". The more she grew and saw the awe and wonderment in Ichabod's eyes made her queasy with anger. "It's hormones" Jenny adds to the conversation around a mouthful of (gross gross) cheeseburger with extra pickles. 

Half way to the car she gets the text "sorry Abbie" it stated and she leaned against the door squeezing her eyes shut before tucking the phone back into her pocket. Deciding against it, she dug out her phone and dialed "I'm on my way. No, I.don't want to talk about it yet" she sighed.

*****

Jenny throws a baby shower with a beaming smile when she didn't stop to look at the door and shook it off with a sigh. He hasn't stopped rubbing her back after the first time she complained of a creak and ache. He stood massaging light pressure that makes her hum with a peaceful smile.

"I forgot the cupcakes!" Jenny called. "I got it" Abbie isn't quite at the waddling stage but there's a hitch in her step that makes her boyfriend beam goofily as she wonders away towards the house.

"....and I just wanted to say it was nothing you did" the voice message keeps rambling and she paused to look out the window at her now family and the handful of "friends" in search of cake. "I love you girls, I'm not right right now" his timber voice continues as she walked towards the house phone and bent her knees to.slowly reach and unplugged the answering machine.

"Everything OK?" Jenny popped her head into the house, "Abs?" 

She stood still and relished in the quiet, hand rubbing her belly with the first peaceful smile in a long time. "Everything's good" she called back "I'll be right there"


End file.
